


The Lottery

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> Season Four.  
> Prompt 03: The Gift [Keller has gift for Beecher, but item can't be purchased] (LJ's Hardtime100 Community)  
> Thanks to Ozsaur and Trillingstar.

**December 17th, 12:23pm**

There were many protests, curses, and mumbled threats on McManus's life, livelihood, and future children when the television was abruptly turned off -- it was a new episode of Miss Sally, so tempers did tend to run a little high -- and McManus leaned on the railing until Murphy had everyone under control. Then he cleared his throat and began.

"As you know," he said, "Oz has been undergoing extensive renovations over the past few months."

"Yeah," someone replied, "I'm sure the warden's office looks real nice."

"The duct work," McManus said loudly, "is being replaced throughout the building. This has resulted in numerous inconveniences for both prisoners and staff, as various areas of the prison must remain off-limits while the work is being done."

"Tell us somethin' we don't know, man, you know what I'm saying?" Poet said. He sniffed into his notepad.

"Bullshit," O'Reily muttered.

"We already know we ain't gettin' gym time, McManus," Keller yelled up.

"Yes, well, you'll be happy to know, Keller, that the repairs in that area have been completed and the gym is now open for business." He waited for the cheers to die down before raising his hand. "However," he continued, "work is now scheduled to begin on the visiting rooms."

Toby glanced up. "What? Now?"

McManus frowned. "I know, it's an inopportune time. Frankly, it stinks. I spoke to the Warden, but he insists that the work proceed as scheduled."

"That's fucking bullshit, McManus," Pancamo shouted.

"I got people comin' from Jersey, man," someone bitched.

"Merry fuckin' Christmas to us, right McManus?' O'Reily yelled.

"I know," McManus said. "I know this is bad timing. Unfortunately, there's only going to be one room made available while the work is being done, and that won't be sufficient for everyone to see their holiday visitors. Now, the Warden suggested that visitation rights be granted as a reward for good behaviour--"

A chair overturned. "Fuck THAT."

"Guess that leaves me out," Keller said, slouching back in his chair.

More jeers and catcalls.

Toby pressed his lips together and said nothing.

"The warden can suck my fat--"

"But I told him," McManus shouted over the din, "that I didn't think that was fair. So, if you'll _settle the fuck down_, I'm going to tell you what we're going to do."

 

**December 17th, 3:45pm**

"A lottery," Hill said later, at dinner. "That was his fucking great idea?"

Toby pushed at a lumpy pile of something that may have been mashed potatoes with his fork. "At least it _was_ fair. We all had the same chance. You wrote your name down like everyone else."

"Yeah. Right." Hill snorted. "Did you notice that no brothers were chosen? Hmm?"

"You're not seriously suggesting that McManus lied about the names he picked?" Toby asked incredulously.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Augustus shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Toby shook his head. "McManus might be a pencil-pushing troll, but he's _honest_. He wouldn't do that."

Augustus slumped back in his chair. "I was just really looking forward to my mom's visit, you know? She's never missed a Christmas. She gets all dressed up, and she brings pictures of my cousins opening their presents under the tree. And she always brings sugar cookies for me _and_ for all the hacks, 'cause that's the kind of person she is. And it's just…" Augustus sighed.

Toby had already arranged for Angus to bring _The Polar Express_ with him when he brought Holly on Christmas Day. The book was a favourite from his childhood, and he'd planned to read it to his daughter for the first time. To hold her close.

"I know," Toby said softly.

"My mother will be bringing her famous fudge," Rebadow put in. "I'll be glad to share it with you, Augustus. And you too, Tobias."

"Thanks, Bob," Toby said. Fudge to replace his daughter's face on Christmas Day. What a deal. He fiddled with his potatoes some more before pushing his tray away and nudging Chris with his foot. "You've been awfully quiet."

Chris shrugged. "Got nothin' to say."

"Who's your Christmas visitor going to be, Keller?" Rebadow asked.

"Bonnie," Chris drawled. A slow smile spread over his lips.

Toby told himself he wasn't jealous. For a thousand different reasons, he wasn't jealous.

He wasn't.

 

**December 19th, 10:21am**

Toby straightened in the chair and squinted over Sister Pete's handwriting. He tapped out a few words on the keyboard. Stopped and squinted some more.

"Tobias?" Sister Pete said from behind him. "Are you all right?"

Toby swept a hand through his hair and steeled his face into an expression of bland ambiguity before swivelling in his chair. "I'm fine, Sister Pete."

"You seem a little distracted."

"No, I'm…" Toby shook his head. Sister Pete had taken off her glasses and perched her ass on her desk, and she was wearing her 'you can talk to me' face, so he knew he wasn't going to get away without some kind of an explanation. "A little. My name wasn't chosen in the lottery. For the--"

"The family visitation, right," Pete said slowly. "So you don't get to see your daughter."

Toby nodded. "I'll miss her," he said simply.

Sister Pete inclined her head before getting up from the desk. "You know, Tobias, I could talk to Tim--"

"No."

"Or the Warden--"

"No," Toby said again. Firmly, this time. Much as he wanted to see Holly, he couldn't do this. "Sister… thank you… but the decision has already been made. I appreciate that you want to go that extra mile for me, I do, but…"

Pete rested her hand lightly on his shoulder. "I understand, Tobias," she said. She smiled brightly. "And remember, you'll be able to see her first thing in the New Year."

"I know," Toby said. "Look, Sister, I have a lot of work to do here, and…" He gestured toward the pile of papers on his desk and swivelled away from her too-compassionate gaze, let the motion of the chair carry him away from her too-sympathetic touch.

He figured he typed for a solid two minutes before she finally turned away.

 

**December 25th, 11:47am**

"This is the best Miss Sally ever," Busmalis breathed.

Chris was inclined to agree. Miss Sally's prodigious tits squeezed into the French Maid version of a Santa suit was clearly quality television. He slid a little further in his chair before side-glancing Toby, who was slumped in his own chair, staring into space. Chris frowned before sneaking a glance around the room. The CO's looked as bored as Toby, if slightly less morose. Chris stretched and placed an arm artfully over the back of Toby's chair; let his fingers tangle in the curls at the back of Toby's neck. When Toby stirred, Chris raised a brow and gestured toward their pod with his chin.

Toby shrugged and got up.

Chris followed behind him a moment later, glaring at anyone who dared look a moment too long and pausing only for one final glance at the television. Now Miss Sally had Nooter pressed up against her bosom. Chris sighed. Only for Toby would he give up those bouncing tits. He hoped Toby appreciated his sacrifice.

Toby was slouching against the sink when he got to the pod.

Chris leaned against the wall. He reached out and touched Toby's arm tentatively. "You okay?"

Toby smiled wanly. "Just..."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. He pushed away from the wall and ran his hand lightly up Toby's arm, cupped his nape and drew him close. "Tense," Chris murmured against Toby's cheek. He stepped lightly behind Toby and gently kneaded at his shoulders, massaging away the stiff muscles.

"I explained it all to Holly a couple of days ago. She's…" Toby swallowed, blinked, and Chris rested his head on Toby's shoulder, wrapped his arms around Toby's waist. "She wanted to see me, but… I think she understands. She's staying with Angus and his wife. I asked… I asked Angus to read her the book… and…"

Toby bowed his head.

Chris lifted his hands to Toby's shoulders and squeezed softly; let his hands trail down Toby's arms before he stepped away. After a moment, Toby cleared his throat and opened his eyes.

"I wouldn't want her here anyway," Toby said firmly to the mirror. "Prison is no place for a kid on Christmas Day."

Chris said nothing.

"Jesus," Toby choked out. He met Chris's eyes. "I just miss her."

"I know."

Toby rubbed at his face with the palm of his hand. "Sorry," he said.

Chris frowned. "Why sorry? You got every right to miss your daughter. To want to see her."

"Yeah," Toby said. He shook his head and moved away from the mirror. "Well," he said, "at least one of us gets to see his loved one today. What time is Bonnie supposed to arrive?"

"The next group goes out at noon," Chris said.

"Think she brought you a present?" Chris plastered on an exaggerated leer, and was rewarded when Toby grinned. "Not _that_."

Chris smiled. "Maybe she'll bring me the latest issue of Big Busted Blondes."

"Nothing says Christmas like porn," Toby said sagely. "I bet--" Toby started, then jumped when someone banged on the pod door.

"Beecher!" Mineo snarled through the glass. "It's time! Get your ass out here!"

Toby's brow furrowed. He looked from a sullen Mineo to Chris, who merely shrugged. He opened the door cautiously. "Uh, Officer Mineo--"

"Get in line, Beecher."

"No, but…" Toby took a hesitant step into the quad, Chris at his heels. "I think you've got it wrong. Keller's got the visiting--"

"You keep yappin' and you're going to miss your chance," Mineo interrupted. "Says 'Beecher', right here," he continued, tapping at his clipboard. "Both of my eyes work, you know."

Toby blinked.

And when he turned around, eyes wide and stunned, Chris couldn't help grinning. Because sometimes… he really doesn't fuck it up.

"You," Toby breathed.

Chris lifted a shoulder. "Me?"

Toby took a step back, pressed his hand firmly against Chris's chest. "I…"

Mineo huffed. "All right, Beecher, you got five seconds."

"Go," Chris said.

"Thank you," Toby blurted out quickly before spinning to get in line behind Poet, a spring in his step, a broad and astonished smile on his face.

Chris waited until the group of ten had vanished beyond Em City before strolling back over to the men still huddled around the television. Wisely, no one said a word, though Busmalis did drag his eyes away from Miss Sally's tits long enough to gaze at him in amazement. Chris scowled until Busmalis looked hastily away, then he settled into one of the chairs and sprawled his legs out into the aisle. He had time to kill. It'd be at least an hour before _his_ loved one got back.

And tonight, after lights out, he's sure he'll get his present.


End file.
